Get Over it
by BrookeGreene
Summary: When Will's car crashed, he lost the ability to breathe. When Rachel lost him, she lost the ability to love. Until now... Bad summary, I know, but just read it. AUish
1. Prologue

Rachel looked out the window. Will had promised to pick her up two hours ago, but the phone hadn't rung and she couldn't see his 1999 red Buick LeSabre anywhere. Instead of being angry, like she usually would have been, she was worried about him, Will was her fiancé and she knew him well enough to know that he was almost never late. She had tried calling his cell about 15 times already and got his machine right away, which meant he either had it off or it was broken, Rachel was hoping it was the former.

She decided it would be best to just sit and wait until getting wind of him. Then the phone rang.

"Hello, this is Rachel Green," she said after picking up the phone, "Yes; I'm his fiancée, who is this? The hospital, what happened? What? No, it can't be, he drives a… oh. Ok. I'll come as soon as I can." She tried desperately to hold back tears, but her efforts were all in vain. Thick droplets ran down her face, soaking the pale blue satin camisole she was wearing as a shirt, "Oh god, oh god, oh god." Hugging her knees tightly to her chin, she picked up the phone again and called her best friend from high school, the only friend she had ever fully relied on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The phone rang. Monica tripped over her brother's foot on the way to answer it, "Get the hell out of my way Ross!" she got up and grabbed the phone just in time, "Hello? Yes, this is Monica, who's asking? RACHEL GREEN??? I haven't seen you for like five years!" Ross jumped up,

"It's Rachel Green? How is she?"

"Can you wait a sec?" she covered the receiver with her hand, "Ross, shut up, I'm on the phone!"

"Monica-a! I just want to know how Rachel is!"

"By the sounds of it, she's crying really hard, so I'm guessing not well!"

"Sorry about that Rach, Ross is being stupid. What's wrong?"

"My… I… Well I… I was engaged to, um, r-remember um, Will? I was going to marry him but…" she broke down, "he died in a car crash today! I don't… I don't know what t-to do. I loved him so m-much and now he's gone."

"Wasn't Will that fat dude who had an I hate Rachel Green club in high school?"

"MONICA! That doesn't matter. I loved him. And, well, he got hot. And now he's d-d-dead!" Rachel sobbed, "Please come with me to the hospital. Please?"

"Their sure Will's dead?" Ross looked up, shocked, "I mean, well, never mind. Of course I'll come. Should I pick you up?"

"Yes please, the address is…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks later, there was a funeral for William Colbert. Rachel went with her parents for moral support. Sandra thought he was a lovely young man, just perfect for her daughter, while Leonard didn't think he was good enough money- wise and only came out of respect and for Rachel. She cried through the whole ceremony, and left the room when the priest started talking about the horrible way he died, it was too hard to listen to.

Much to her surprise, when she went outside to get away, Ross was there.

"Hi Ross," she said, startling him, "What are you doing here?"

"Will was one of my best friends in high school. We had that club together, remember, the…" He trailed off.

"The 'I hate Rachel Green' club. Yes, I remember him telling me about it."

"So um, how long were you two dating?" Ross asked, trying to find something to talk about that wouldn't upset her more.

Unfortunately, he chose the wrong thing to say, she burst into tears all over again.

"We were close friends for a few months in college and then we started dating. On our two year anniversary, just three months ago, he proposed. It was so beautiful, he filled up this restaurant, where we had our first date, with lilies, my favourite flower."

Ross frowned at this, wasn't that HIS idea of a perfect proposal from high school? Will had stolen his idea!

"…And then he asked me to marry him." Rachel ended the story, of which Ross had only heard half of.

"That sounds amazing! I wish I had thought of proposing to Carol like that." He referred to his ex-wife.

"Oh, you're married?" Rachel asked, a little too surprised for his liking.

"We got divorced; she was cheating on me with a woman!"

"Oh, that must have been terrible, realising your wife was… Wait, what?" Rachel was confused, had he just said cheating on him with a woman? Or was she so upset about Will that she was going crazy?

"Yeah," Ross said, seeing her confusion, "Carol's a lesbian. Who just so happens to be pregnant with my baby. Marriage sucks huh?" he realised too late the horror of what he had just said.

Rachel turned, as if to walk away, and then changed her mind.

"Ross," she said, "Are you TRYING to hurt me?"

"No, no, no, no! I'm sorry, I didn't think of the effect that sentence would have on you. Please don't be mad."

Rachel sighed, "Its okay Ross. Just, try to be a little more… considerate."

"Hey, Ross," came a voice from behind Rachel, "Who ya talking to?"

It was Chandler with Joey, Phoebe, and Monica."

"Oh, hi Chandler. This is Rachel. Remember, thanksgiving? You met her, she's Monica's best friend from high school and the guy this funeral is for was engaged to her."

Rachel turned around to face them all, "Hi. I'm Rachel Green, I don't know who you two are yet." She gestured to Phoebe and Joey.

"I'm Phoebe Buffay; I was Monica's roommate until a few weeks ago."

"Joey Tribbiani; Chandler's roommate. Hey, how you doin'?"

"JOEY! You can't hit on a woman at her fiancé's funeral!" Monica scolded.

"What, like there's a rule about that or something?"

"Hi guys. Um, I'm going back to my house soon, do you want to come?" Rachel asked.

"Err, no thanks, I don't think I want to." Joey said rather rudely, "I'm feeling a bit, you know, sick."

"Really? A lot of my friends will be there," she could tell he was a ladies man, "and, you know what? They've been known to get reallllly drunk!"

"Ok, I'm there." Chandler said immediately.

"Yeah, I think I'll come too." Ross added.

"Me and Pheebs will come to, but, of course, not for the drunk women."

"Hey! Speak for yourself; some women are so fun when they get drunk. Monica, remember that time you were dancing naked to…"

"Oh, yeah, I'll come!" Joey shouted with excitement.

"Phoebe! That was never supposed to leave the group, now you're telling RACHEL?"

"Well… hey! What's wrong with her telling me?" Rachel said indignantly, "I was the most popular girl in school and I always kept your secrets!"

"Oh reeaaly? What about that time at the time you told Roy Gublik that I had a crush on him?" Monica pointed out, "Or when you told Chip Matthews about…"

"Okay, okay, I get the point!"

"And anyway, I didn't tell her the whole story! Joey interrupted me!" Phoebe argued, "So technically, I didn't tell anyone that you danced naked to the soundtrack of Miami Vice!"

"Ew," Ross said, "could you please not tell stories about my sister naked when I'm around? It's just a little too much information thank you very much."

Rachel started crying again, she wished she had friends like these, the only real friend she had was Will, and now he was dead.

"Rache-el, you need to pull yourself together, not for me, no. for your friends, for Will's family." Phoebe said gently, "I know exactly what you're going through; at least Will didn't kill himself."

Rachel stopped crying and looked at Phoebe, she was actually serious!

"W-what?"

"My mom killed herself when I was a teenager, leaving me and my twin sister orphaned."

"Where's your sister now?"

"Oh, I don't know, probably doing porn or something, she always stole and broke my stuff when we were little. We lost touch when I went to live on the street in a cardboard box."

"Phoebe, why are you depressing Rachel with this?" Monica asked somewhat angrily, "she doesn't need to hear about your childhood woes, her fiancé just died two weeks ago!"

"No Mon," Rachel replied, "I think Phoebe's just trying to show me that I should suck it up, it could be worse, at least I still have a family."

"Dude, why are we standing here talking when there's food, "Joey pointed to the funeral home, "in there!" he started toward the building.

"Hey Joe," Ross shouted, "I think the food will be at Rachel's house!"

Joey came back, looking disappointed, "Aw man, I'm hungry!"

"Joey, you're always hungry!" Monica pointed out, "So shut up and stop being rude. This is a fu-n-er-al, not a wedding!"

"Rachel couldn't stop tears from spilling over the brim of her eyes, "this was going to be our wedding day!"

"Seriously Rachel, you're too sensitive!" Chandler said, "You're like Monica when she misses a spot on a pan times three! And, believe me, that's saying something!"

"Chandler!" Ross almost yelled, "This is her fiancée's funeral, she's allowed to be sensitive! Just because you haven't shed a tear in 15 years doesn't mean other people can't!"

"Whoa, dude, I was just joking. You didn't need to bring out red Ross to yell at me."

"Would you guys just shut up?! You're making Rachel uncomfortable with all your yelling and stuff."

"No, Monica, they're not making me uncomfortable. I think it's great how close you all are. I've only ever had that twice in my life, first with you, then Will. I mean, I'm 23 and I've never lived in my own place. You guys are all independent from your parents and still having a great time. I just started working a year ago, and that's at Bloomingdales, it's not exactly a great job!"

"You know… I need a new roommate, you could move in with me!"

"Really? I mean, we haven't seen each other for 5 years, you wouldn't mind me just moving in?" Rachel was surprised, that didn't seem like the Monica she grew up with.

"Oh, yeah, that's a great idea!" Joey jumped up and down in excitement, "A new hot girl for Joey! And this time, she'll live right across the hall!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I know that's a weird way to end the prologue, but I didn't know what else to write. Just in case you don't know, this will be an R&R story, so if you don't like them, too bad :P. so um, please review, I need to know whether or not I should continue the story. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 1

Sorry about the long wait, I had a lot of homework and other stuff happening, so I didn't get a chance to update.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rachel was very happy in her new home. Monica and her other friends were really supportive, they were being careful not to mention Will or anything relating to him. Of course she still missed him, it'd only been one and a half months since he died and those had seemed like very short months.

"Hey Rachel, what's going down?" Chandler said as he entered the apartment, interrupting her thoughts.

"Apparently your slang." She replied slightly sarcastically, "Other than that, not too much."

Chandler winced; he was supposed to be the one to make comments like that. Who did she think she was, coming into the group so quickly and stealing his lines? He asked her this very question and learned soon afterward that it was the wrong thing to say.

"I'm sorry; I didn't think you owned all sarcastic comments!" Rachel said tearfully. She ran into her room and slammed the door; these were the kind of things she was most sensitive about. Because she'd been the last to join their group, she'd always felt a little left out.

Chandler knocked once and entered, "I'm sorry Rach, it's just that, well, see, being funny is my thing. Like; Monica's thing is cleaning and cooking, Joey's thing is, um, well I guess food, and slutty girls. Ross' thing is…"

Rachel raised her right eyebrow, "Science?"

"No…"

"Academia?"

"No…"

"Being a good father?"

Chandler shook his head, "No, it's something you don't know about."

"What is it?"

"I don't know if I should tell you…" Chandler paused to think about it, "Oh what the hell, promise you won't tell Ross that I told you?"

"Yes!" Rachel shouted, "Ok, I promise."

Chandler sighed, he was taking a big risk telling Rachel this, but it would come out sooner or later anyway…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I know, was a really short chapter, I know. Like, super short. Well, leave me a review anyway, tell me what you think Chandler is going to tell her or something and if you like the story so far. w/e. I swear, I was going to make this longer, but I wanted to stop there so I decided what the hell, I might as well. Anyway, review pleeaase

Brooke


	3. Chapter 2

Okay…. I am sorry for taking such a long time to update, but I am NOT giving up on this story. It may take a long time to finish because school started again, and my teacher actually said he was going to pile on homework. It's only the first day back and he's already giving homework.:( I think this will just be a short chapter; it's too hard to write more than that right now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, are you going to tell me or not?" Rachel asked. Chandler was taking a long time deciding.

Finally he snapped out of his daze and spoke,

"All right. But you can never, ever tell Ross that I told you. Joey and Phoebe know this, but you can't tell anyone else. Okay?"

Rachel sighed and rolled her eyes, "All right, all right. I won't tell **_anyone_**! Can we please get on with it?"

"Okay, but what I'm about to tell you may be a bit of a shock. Ross's thing is…" he let the suspense rise, "Ross's thing is... having to always be right!"

Rachel burst out in hysterical laughter. "I knew **_that_** you idiot. I've been hanging around him for one and a half months now, how could I not know that? And why can't I tell other people that?"

"Fine, I'll tell you the truth. I wasn't actually going to say that, I was going to say something else, but decided not to. Ross would kill me!"

Rachel grabbed his arm and spoke in a serious voice. "Okay, I'll make a deal with you. I have a huge secret that I've been hiding from all of you. Nobody knows. I'll tell you this, if you in return tell me Ross's thing and then if I blab, you can do the same. Got it?"

"All right. You go first." Rachel shook her head no. "Fine, I will then. Okay, Ross' thing is getting all dressed up to take a girl to her prom and then being let down when her date shows up."

Rachel thought for a moment, that situation sounded a lot like… No, it couldn't be. That was ages ago and Ross had never…  
"Chandler," she asked, "Was that girl… me?"

Chandler nodded, "Indeed it was. He was so sad because he really wanted to take you to your prom. He had a huge crush on you back then you know."

'I know, and knew."

"All righty then, what's your big news?" Chandler asked.

Rachel hesitated, a promise was a promise and everyone was going to find out soon anyway… "I'm pregnant with Will's baby!"  
Chandler's jaw dropped, this was unbelievable.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmmm, I hope it's not actually too unbelievable. Pleeeeeease review.


	4. Chapter 3

Hello again. Thanks to those of you who took the time to review the last chapter. I'll try not to do such short chapters from now on.

* * *

It was a typical Saturday afternoon. The six friends were all hanging out in Monica and Rachel's apartment, talking. Chandler, having just learned of Rachel's pregnancy the day before, was fairly quiet and barely even hearing the conversation because he was focused on Rachel. She was silent and fidgeting. Every few minutes, she opened her mouth to talk and then closed it again, as if she'd decided not to say anything.

Monica was a bit concerned about Chandler and Rachel. They both looked off in their own world and Chandler was only making the occasional joke which was very strange behaviour for him. Also, Chandler seemed to be staring unblinkingly at Rachel.

"Oh!" she thought, "I know what's going on! I bet Chandler loves Rachel, and he just told her recently, so Rachel is thinking about it."

She was proud of herself for figuring it out. Although, if that was right, shouldn't Chandler be**_ more _**oblivious than Rachel…?

Meanwhile, Phoebe was talking about her new boyfriend, Roger, the shrink.

"So, you know, for a shrink, he's not too shrink-y. And he's really sweet and cute and I really like him!" she was saying.

"So when can we meet him?" Ross asked, "He sounds really great."

"I don't know… we have a date tomorrow…" She replied, "I guess we could meet you guys at the coffee house around nine o'clock. Everyone ok with that?"

Monica, Ross and Joey didn't take long to nod, but Chandler and Rachel didn't respond at all.

"Uh, Rach" said Ross, "Are you all right? You haven't said a word for a long time."

She snapped out of her daze. "Oh. Umm, I can't make it at nine; I have a doctor's appointment."

"Oh," Chandler said, "I can't make it either. I have a… uh, a date."

That was a lie; he just wanted to be with Rachel at the doctor's, just in case she needed moral support and no one else even knew she was pregnant.

"Really?" Joey asked, "You didn't say anything to me about this date. Don't you tell me stuff anymore? Have you been watching 'Baywatch' without me too?"

"Relax Joe; it's not even really a date. It's just two people going out to dinner," Then he looked at Monica, "probably having sex."

The five groaned at his attempted joke.

"Okay you guys." Monica said, "Can we please just forget about Paul?"

Joey started laughing, "I still can't believe you didn't know that was a line!"

"All right, all right!" Phoebe exclaimed, "enough with the joking and teasing, do you want to meet this guy or not?"

"Of course we do Pheebs," Rachel protested, "he sounds great, we just have some stuff we have to do tomorrow. How about after your next date with him?"

"Maybe… But… Wait a second, you weren't paying attention to anything I was saying about him, do you even know his name?"

Rachel frowned and thought for a moment. Then her face lit up, "I know, it was Richard, his name is Richard."

Phoebe smiled, "You're really close, but no, his name's **_Roger_**!"

"Okay, before we get into anything big, Rachel, I need to talk to you." Chandler said.

"Oh, and I also need to talk to you Rachel." Ross said. When she looked confused he added, "Just about something I saw somewhere…"

Chandler grabbed Rachel by the arm and took her into the hall. He was expecting her to protest about him coming with her to the doctor's office. So he said it firmly.

"Look Rach, you shouldn't be alone going to appointments like that."

"No, your right I shouldn't." she agreed.

"So, you know what I'm gonna do? I'm going with you."

"Oh, thanks for the offer but you don't have to."

"No, no!" he exclaimed, "I want to."

Rachel hugged him tightly, "Then thank you again." She said, surprising him.

They went back inside. Monica and Ross were watching them closely, and Phoebe and Joey were still talking normally.

"So, Ross, you're next." Rachel said tiredly, "Come on out in the hallway."

"Ok, look Rach, I **_know_**."

"You **_know_**?" Rachel replied, "What do you **_'know_**?"

"I know about the… pregnancy."

"Oh… that…"

"And I don't want you to do it by yourself. So…

* * *

Monica was really, really suspicious now.

"Chandler," she asked, "what were you and Rachel talking about out there?"

He looked uncomfortable, "Um, just… stuff…"

"All right, I'm going to ask you this straight out, are you in love with Rachel?"

This even got Phoebe and Joey's attention, and they were pretty wrapped up in their own conversation. But, apparently, Joey just heard the 'you in love with Rachel part'.

"WHAT???" Joey shouted, "Now you're in love with Rachel?! Don't you tell me anything anymore?"

"Look Joey, I'm not…"

"I don't want to hear it! I'm going home!" he stomped to the door and flung it open, exposing the sight outside in the hall to everyone.

"OH MY GOD!" Monica yelled, "When did all this start happening?"

* * *

Ok, I'll just leave it there. I hope everything isn't happening too fast… I don't want this to be a super long story though. So, please review. Ttfn (ta ta for now) 


	5. Chapter 4

Ok, I was just looking over what I wrote previously and I realise that some things don't make sense. So, I'll clarify, it's about the middle of season one. It's 1994, and Ben isn't born yet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A few moments earlier_

"Oh my god," Rachel said. "Ross, what are you doing?"

Ross was getting down on one knee, "I'm proposing to you," he said, "you're pregnant and since you can't marry the father of your baby, you can marry me instead."

"Ross…" Rachel was touched, "It means a lot to me that you are willing to marry me just because I'm pregnant. But… I don't want to marry some random guy, **_just _**because I'm pregnant. If I can't marry Will, I don't want to marry anyone."

At that moment the door to apartment 20 flung open.

"OH MY GOD!" Monica yelled, "When did all this start happening?!"

"It's not what it looks like," Rachel said, "Ross was just… um… tying his shoelaces!"

Ross shook his head, "I was not tying my shoelaces!" he turned to Rachel, "A few of the things you just said really hurt me." There were tears in his eyes, "I've got to go, before I… before I…" he ran off.

Chandler decided to clear things up, "All right Rachel, I think we are all pretty confused. So please, just tell us what's going on!"

Joey nodded, "Yeah, I have no idea what's going on, except that Chandler's in love with you and you were mean to Ross!"

"I'm not in love with her!"

"I wasn't mean to Ross!"

"Oh, sorry. Well then, what did happen?" Joey asked.

Chandler and Rachel glanced at each other; their secret wasn't going to be much of a secret anymore.

"Uh… I actually think Chandler and I should talk a little bit more. You know, alone." Phoebe, Monica and Joey didn't move. "That means you guys!"

They reluctantly went back into Monica's apartment. But, of course, they listened through the door, or rather, tried to.

"So… Rachel, what are we going to tell them?" Chandler asked, "That you're pregnant or that we kissed?"

Rachel sat down and put her head in her hands, "Oh…. I don't know. Definitely that I'm pregnant… But… I don't see why they have to know about the kiss, that was just a stupid mistake. It's never going to happen again."

Chandler frowned, "So you're telling me that that kiss meant absolutely nothing to you?"

Rachel was surprised, was Monica right? **_Did_** Chandler have feelings for her?

"Well… I mean… I wouldn't say nothing, how many times do you randomly kiss a best friend? But it didn't mean anything deeper than that to me…"

Chandler thought for a minute. "Well then, maybe this one will mean something."

Rachel stared at him, he wasn't serious. He couldn't be… well, he was. Chandler put his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Chandler…" she whispered, "What are you …" she was interrupted by the press of his lips on hers. Was this really happening? Rachel couldn't believe it… this was Chandler… they were… kissing, and she enjoyed it…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ross burst into his apartment in tears. He was too damn sensitive for his own good. He always knew Rachel didn't fell the same way. But still, hearing her call him a random guy was just more than he could take.

His phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi" It was Monica, "I just wanted to make sure you were all right, what the hell happened in that hallway?"

"Um… I don't know if I should tell you. It's kind of Rachel's secret that I found out about by accident."

"Well… were you or were you not proposing to her?" Monica asked

"I was… but see… I had a good reason.

"And what reason is that?" Monica pressed him, "Are you guys having a secret relationship?"

"Look Mon, I'm not going to tell you, it's a secret. So give it up. Goodbye." He hung up.

He knew he was going to catch hell for it later, but he could deal with that. The only person he really wanted to talk to was Rachel. He needed to clear things up with her, tell her how he felt.

But it was too soon to talk to her, he was too embarrassed. And he must look like a mess.

He went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Sure enough, his eyes were red and there were some tearstains on his cheeks. Ross turned on the tap and splashed his face. Hmm, a little better, but still not up to par.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joey couldn't hear anything.  
"I think they've gone inside." He whispered to Monica. "They aren't talking anymore."

"Are you sure?" she asked, "Check through the peephole, see if their out there."

Joey looked out the peephole, "Everything's so distorted, it look's like their…" he looked away, "Oh my god! Rachel and Chandler! Rachel and Chandler!"

Monica pushed him out of the way, "What's wrong, what's going on?" she looked out, "OH MY GOD!!! They're kissing!"

"What the hell is going on!?" Phoebe exclaimed, "Ross is proposing to Rachel, and Chandler and Rachel are kissing!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They broke apart.

"Chandler… what was that?" Rachel asked, "Do you actually have feelings for me?"

Chandler shook his head, and then nodded.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe, maybe not. I think I do, but it's hard to tell. There was definitely some feeling behind that kiss though. And I know it wasn't just from me. So the question is, do **_you _**have feelings for **_me_**?"

Rachel thought for a moment. She didn't want to give him false hope, that is, if he did in fact have feelings for her. But she also didn't want to give him no hope. She wasn't sure whether or not there was something real between them.

"I don't know." She replied, "I need to think about this. But I think my answer will probably be yes."

Chandler felt his heart beat a little bit faster. 'I guess I do have feelings for her', he thought.

"Maybe if we kiss again, you'll figure it out." He said.

He went to kiss her again, but she put one hand on his chest to stop him.

"Look Chandler, even if we do have some feelings between us, I'm not sure I could be with you. My fiancé just died two months ago. I need more time to mourn."

"Well," Chandler said, "tell me when you're ready to be with me, I'll be waiting." He walked into his apartment and collapsed on the couch.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now, I realise that before, I said it will be R&R, and right now it seems more like C&R. but it will still be R&R eventually. Please review.


	6. Chapter 5

Rachel walked into her and Monica's apartment, heading straight for her room and ignoring Monica's attempts to talk. But just when she'd settled down with her favourite book, 'Little Women', the phone rang. It was Ross; he wanted to talk about "something important". Rachel sighed; she really wanted to be alone right then.

"Is it urgent?" she asked.

"Well… no… but I'd really like to talk to you now before I chicken out _**again**_." He replied, "It's about me… and you…"

"Oh. Can't you tell me over the phone? I was just about to read a book."

"Um…" he said, "I want to tell you in person, so if you don't want to do it today, let's set up a time tomorrow when you can come over. So would you rather wait 'til tomorrow or get it over with now?"

Rachel thought about it. "I guess if it's really that important to you, I can come over now. Is that OK? Or should I wait like an hour or something?"

"No, no, come over now. I'm really glad we're finally going to have this talk."

"OK… Bye then, see you in about ten minutes." She hung up the phone.

* * *

Chandler was so confused, how did he have feelings for Rachel? And how did she "Not know" if she returned his feelings or not. The whole thing was so complicated, especially because of Ross's feelings for Rachel. The worst part was; he couldn't't even talk to his best friends about it. One was the girl involved, another had feelings for the girl involved, and the other three just had no idea any of this was happening, they didn't even know that Rachel was pregnant. He didn't really feel like telling them.

* * *

Joey, Monica and Phoebe were still in shock. There was so much happening all at once! Ross proposing to Rachel because of some big secret, Rachel and Chandler kissing, they didn't have any idea why that had happened. All they really knew for sure was that they didn't like all this secrecy, and wanted it all out in the open.

"Can't we just ask one of them what's going on?" Phoebe asked, "I mean, we have a right to know, don't we?"

"Uh… I'm not so sure about that," Monica replied, "It's technically none of our business and has nothing to do with any of the three of us. I guess we could ask Chandler, we definitely won't get anything out of Rachel, and I already tried Ross."

They all decided that talking to Chandler was the most likely way they would find out anything. The only thing left to decide was what to say to him.

"I vote we just ask him straight out," Monica said, "They're our best friends, and they should tell us what's going on."

Joey shook his head, "Nah, I think we should trick him into telling us. You know, call him and say "Hi, this is Yasmine Bleeth and I want to know what's going on with your friends."

Phoebe and Monica exchanged an amused look.

"We could do that..." Monica said gently, "But I think he just might recognize our voices."

"Damn, I forgot about that!" Joey cursed, "Besides, we all know that Yasmine Bleeth doesn't need to ask. She's all-knowing!"

Phoebe wasn't able to hide her giggle. Soon it escalated in a full-out laugh and she was rolling around on the floor clutching her sides. Joey watched her with a puzzled look on his face.

"What's so funny about that?" He asked, "Yasmine Bleeth is one of the Gods of television, therefore she's all-knowing!" he said it like it was a well-known fact.

"Joey, Phoebe," Monica said sternly, "I think we need to get back on topic We want to know what's going on with with everyone and the only way we'll find out is to ask Chandler. Do we ask him straight out or do we try to trick him?"

"Let's just ask and get this over with," Phoebe suggested, finally getting pver her giggle fit.

"Ask what?" Chandler asked from the doorway.

They jumped at the sudden interuption and turned around.

"Um, well... Joey, why don't you tell him?" Monica said.

"No, no, I think Phoebe should do it."

"Will one of you please just tell me what is going on here?!" Chandler shouted.

"We could say the same thing, Mr. Bing." Phoebe said not-so-mysteriously.

"Ohhhhh, now I know what you guys are talking about. See, here's the deal; Rachel's pregnant, I have a crush on her, Ross is in love with her and she "doesn't know" whether she likes me back." He said it bitterly before stomping away.

"Wait, could you repeat that?" Joey asked, chasing after him.

* * *

Rachel knocked loudly on Ross's door. He answered almost immediatley, gesturing for her to sit on the couch.

"So, uh, what's up Ross?" she asked curiously, "What is _so _important that you couldn't just tell me over the phone?"

"I think..." Ross said, swallowing the huge lump in his throat, "I think I'm in love with you."

Rachel eyes bulged at the unexpected piece of news. Then she fainted, hitting her head on the corner of the coffee table.

"Damn it!" Ross yelled, running for the phone.

He picked it up and dialled three numbers 9-1-1. He requested an ambulance and quickly ran back to Rachel. She didn't appear to be bleeding, which was obviously a good sign, but just because he couldn't see it didn't mean she wasn't bleeding internally.

The ambulance came 10 minutes later and she hadn't opened her eyes. The paramedics put her on a stretcher and loaded her in.

"Be careful," Ross warned them, "She's pregnant."

They ignored him and started to shut the doors. Ross grabbed them and pulled them wide open so he could climb in.

"I'm her husband," he lied, knowing it was the only way they'd let him ride with her to the hospital.

He held Rachel's hand the whole way, cursing himself for telling her such a big piece of news when she was standing up. He should've made her sit down, and if she or the baby was seriously injured, it was going to be all his fault.

* * *

"Your wife is going to be all right," the doctor said, "She has a minor cuncussion, but other than that, all of her injuries are supericial and the baby will be fine." 

"Is she awake?" Ross asked.

"Actually she just woke up about five minutes ago. You can go in if you'd like."

Of course Ross did.

"Hey honey," he said quietly, "How's your head?"

"It's not too bad, the doctor says I'm on some pain medication." She said, "Um... I don't think this is really the right place to talk about what you told me, but I... I have to tell you something."

Ross nodded, expecting nothing but rejection.

"I kissed Chandler."

His head shot up, "_What? _When did that happen?"

"Um, earlier today. It happened twice and Chandler told me he has feelings for me."

"He did?"

Ross was really angry now. Chandler knew how much he loved Rachel, he was supposed to be his best friend!

"I told him I'm not over Will and I can't be with anyone right now." Rachel said, "And that includes you. I'm really confused and I can't figure out whether I have feelings for Chandler or not. Or maybe I have feeling for you... I just don't know."

Screw it, Ross thought, and kissed her.

* * *

A/N: Okay... I think I have some explaining to do. First of all, it's has been a _long _time since I updated this. I don't know exactly how long, and I don't really want to know. I'm sorry to people who were actually following this, but I have a good excuse! Well, not really, but I have an excuse, no matter how bad it may be. See, I sort of have a new favourite show. It's not that I don't _like _Friends anymore, it's just that I'm not obsessed with it. I'm now obsessed with CSI: Crime Scene Investigation and it's hard for me to write Friends fanfiction.

Second of all, I don't know what I was doing when I wrote this chapter. Half of it is really old, and the other half I just wrote today. I don't know whether I'll be updating it anymore after this so I tried to end it in a way that it _could_ be the last chapter. So uh, sorry about the uber long wait.

Please, _please, **please, PLEASE **_reveiw.


End file.
